My Love
by darkchakram
Summary: Takes place before Season One. Xena, Ares, and an orgy. Need I say more?


My Love

NC-17

Xena, Ares, an orgy, Need I say more?

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em but love to abuse 'em now and again.

A/N: Takes place before Season One. One-shot.

The battle replayed in her mind as she sank down into the hot spring fed bath. It had been a good day. The steaming water eased her exhausted muscles. She grabbed the lavender scented soap and started working a lather. As she rubbed the fat chunk of lye over her body, she winced as the suds seeped into the gash on her left bicep. She had miscalculated her opponents reach, a mistake she was not likely to make again.

The wind picked up subtly around her, only enough to let her know that Ares had walked into the bathing chamber. He stood behind her and massaged her shoulders, working out the tension. He didn't have to tell her how proud he'd been of her today. Tomorrow's triumphal march through the streets of Elis would be the only praise she would need before they moved on to the next city-state.

The war god ran his hand down her shoulders and over her biceps, noticing the raw wound. He reached for the sore flesh but Xena stilled his hand. "Don't. My mistakes teach me."

"I just thought you'd want your flawless flesh back for the bacchanalia tonight." He grazed his hand over the cut but did not heal it. He admired her willingness to endure the pain. He wasn't sure he would be as strong.

"Does the sight of me this way displease you? I am sure I can find a lover tonight who won't be turned off by a little scrape."

He chuckled. "I am sure you could. And, no, it kinda turns me on actually. But at the same time it reminds me how careless you can be sometimes.

It was Xena's turn to chuckle. "You say careless, I saw overzealous. What can I say, I was in a hurry to lop his head off."

"Well, you certainly didn't waste your time doing it, that's for sure."

Ares lifted his leg over the side of the bath and slid in with her. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh, you never disappoint where theatrics are concerned, my dear."

Ares kissed her on the lips, then started trailing fiery wet kisses along her jaw and down her neckline. She was already wet for him. The battle was all the foreplay that she needed. She parted her thighs and pulled him toward her, sinking her still bloody nails into the toned flesh of his ass. Ares reached between their legs, grabbed his cock and prodded at her entrance.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for the orgy?"

"What? Afraid you won't be able to perform if you blow your nut now?"

Ares slid into her slick sleeve, eliciting a feral moan from his warrior's throat. As he fucked her, Xena hated the feelings that crept around the edges of her heart. She was a warrior, these emotions were dangerous. They had no place in her life. They represented weakness. She just needed to focus on the physical. How hard his cock was, how deliciously thick, how the contours of his prick rubbed her walls perfectly, the feel of his nimble fingers as they found her hidden nub. She pinched his hardened nipple and bit at his pouty lower lip. Focus on the danger, his body, his power, the power of the God of War thrusting inside of you, she reminded herself.

Whatever you do, don't say it, don't even think it. This isn't love. This is better. Ares hiked her thigh up a little higher, changing the angle, as his passion mounted. The new position caused the head of his cock to bottom out against her cervix, heightening her pleasure even more. Gods he knew how to fuck, his hips danced in the perfect rhythm.

"Aress, Areeees, Areeess, my god!" She cried out as she grabbed hold of his shoulders to anchor her while she rode out her orgasm.

"So perfect, so perfect, my Xena, my love, my warrior," He panted before she felt his molten eruption spurt inside her deep well.

Great, she thought, he was getting as soft as Borias. He'd said the l word. Well she'd fix that.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares had been at the bacchanalia for over an hour and had yet to lay eyes on the guest of honor. He took another drink of Bacchus' delicious juice and turned to his sister who was being serviced by two blonde boys. The hairless chest of another youth glistened with olive oil in the candlelight as Aphrodite suckled and stroked his bare rod. "You seen Xena?"

"Yeah, she took two of my boys, said she was going to your place with them."

"Really?" Ares asked and vanished into the aether.

When he reached his bedroom on Olympus he found Xena astride Apollo. One of the youths was posed to enter her anus, she pumped vigorously at the second boy's cock.

"It was her idea," Apollo defended himself when he noticed Ares' ire.

"Get out! Xena we need to talk," he raised his voice.

Apollo vanished leaving Xena's pussy suddenly cold and empty. The boy who was going to ass fuck her saw the opening and slid his cock home, his girth was wider than the god's and Xena smiled at the pain. "Sorry Ares, kinda have my mouth full," she said before deep throating the young man's cock she'd been fondling.

Ares shook his head and turned to walk away.

Before he shut the door, Xena allowed the boys dick to pop free of her mouth and asked sarcastically, "what's the matter, my love?"

Ares dismissed her with the wave of a hand and headed back to the orgy to find his own fun.

Fin


End file.
